Painful Bliss
by Arxaith
Summary: Quick as a wink, a blur attacked Zexion, slamming his petite body against the wall, pressing a hand to his mouth, fingernails digging into his cheek. "Marluxia!" Warning: contains yaoi and violence Rated M for a reason


_yeeeeeeah, this story is based off a dream I had the other night. I'm always dreaming weird stuff. And I'm ALWAYS Zexion in my dreams. .._

_Please review. I really want to know what you thought of it._

* * *

Zexion slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Sunlight had barely begun to pour into the room; course, with the shades pulled, it was hard to tell. He glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. The glowing red numbers read 7:45. He pulled the blue sheets to his nose, closing his eyes trying to go back to sleep. That didn't help any. He was already awake and the snoring lump beside him prevented any quiet thoughts.

He smiled and gently ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair, twisting a lock of blonde around his finger. He gently pressed his lips against the sandy spikes and whispered, "I love you Demyx."

The blonde boy groaned and rolled over, the sheets twisting around his body and sliding down, revealing his toned, tan chest. Zexion marveled at the sight, smoothing blonde whispies out of Demyx's angelic face. A line of sun hit his hair just right, making it glow. "You're so beautiful," Zexion said quietly. He smiled and claimed the blonde's lips with his own.

"Mmm," Demyx groaned, wrapping an arm around Zexion's neck, his fingers lacing his slate colored hair.

The Schemer pulled away, sitting up, and smoothing his hair out of his face. "Sorry honey. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay Zexy," the blonde said with a tongue slurred from sleep, "I love waking up to my husband's kiss."

Zexion smiled, his hair falling back in front of his right eye. "I'm glad." He bent down, pressing their lips together again. Demyx groaned into their kiss, placing a hand on the bluenette's cheek, and sitting up. He slipped his tongue in the younger's mouth, playing with the moist appendage he found there. He gripped Zexion's shoulders and pushed him against the mattress, straddling him, keeping their lips connected. He started kissing the slate-haired boy's jaw, trailing down his neck, sucking and gently nipping on the flesh.

Zexion moaned, drawing his legs closer to him, his knees on either side of Demyx's hips. "Looking for...a repeat...of last night?" he managed to say through the pleasure that was coursing through his petite body.

"Mmm, maybe," the Nocturne said with a grin. He traced a finger down Zexion's thin, pale chest. The tan fingers reached the bluenette's semi-hard arousal and began to lightly stroke it, barely touching him. Zexion hissed and moaned, thrusting his hips upward.

"You make the cutest faces Zexy," Demyx said kissing him, "You're getting so hard, just from me barely touching you."

"Ngh! Dem...as m-much as I l-love this, I wanted to m-make you b-breakfast."

"N'ohhhh, okay," Demyx said smiling. He jerked Zexion quickly before letting go, "But can we continue after we eat?"

"Of c-course," Zexion said, "You won't h-hear me objecting." He got out of bed and walked to the closet, looking for his robe.

"Hehe, I like the view," the blonde said looking down his husband's thin backside.

Zexion grabbed his robe and blushed slightly. "Oh, shut up," he said turning around.

"Ooo, even better!"

"Demyx!"

The blonde laughed as the blush on the slate-haired boy's cheeks and nose became darker. "You're so cute when you blush. I love you."

"I love you too," the Schemer said as he pulled his silky, midnight blue bathrobe over his naked body and tied it around his waist. "I'll be back with breakfast."

Demyx nodded and buried his face in the pillow, closing his ocean blue eyes.

Zexion trudged down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He headed down the hallway, toward the kitchen, stretching, his robe pulling out of the knot. The dark blue material slid off his petite shoulders, flapping open to reveal his naked body. He shivered as cold air hit his skin, muttering something inaudible before pulling the robe back on, tying it.

Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes widening. _Roses_, he thought, _why do I smell roses? _He looked around, his muscles tensing up. There was only one person who smelled like a field of flowers. The kitchen was empty. He shivered as his bare feet hit the cold tile floor. He accidently kicked the cat's water bowl as he walked into the living room. He peered up the second staircase. Darkness encased the top, blocking the view of the door to the guest room. He stepped into the living room.

Quick as a wink, a blur attacked him, slamming his petite body against the wall, pressing a hand to his mouth, fingernails digging into his cheek. Zexion winced and let out a muffled cry at the impact, stars bursting in his vision as his head hit the wall forcefully. His eyes focused, allowing him to see a tall man with choppy pink hair and dark blue eyes, grinning evilly at him. Zexion's eyes widened, his hands flying up to grab the one on his mouth as he screamed, "Marluxia?!"

"Sorry, what was that?" the pink haired man said smiling, getting closer to the teen. His face was so close to Zexion's, the bluenette could feel his hot breath on his cheeks. Marluxia ran the back of his other hand down Zexion's cheek, drinking in the look of pure terror on the younger's face. "That's an interesting outfit," he breathed against the slate haired boy's ear. Zexion squeezed his eyes tightly shut, holding his breath, praying this was all a bad dream. "Why Zexy, you're trembling!" Marluxia tilted Zexion's head up. "Why so serious?" He moved the hand covering the younger's mouth and roughly kissed him.

Zexion screamed again, allowing Marluxia to slip his tongue in his mouth, pushing against his own. The tall man had the bluenette's hands pinned above his head, his fingers pressing hard into his pale flesh. Zexion's eyes narrowed as he clamped his teeth down on Marluxia's tongue, tasting the familiar coppery taste of blood. The pink haired man yelped, jumping away, his hands flying up to his mouth. His eyes narrowed to angry slits. He slapped Zexion across the face, knocking the slate haired boy to the floor. "You little bitch. How dare you?!"

Zexion looked up at him, tears stinging the corners of his eyes from the slap. His robe slid off his shoulders, falling down around his waist. He pulled one of the sleeves back up on his pale shoulder just as Marluxia seized him by his upper arm and jerked him back up, popping his shoulder. "Scheming slut," the pink haired man hissed before slamming the boy's body against the wall again. The teen let a cry escape his lips as his head hit the wall yet again. The room was spinning, darkness clouding his vision. He tried to keep his eyes open, but his strength was leaving him. Within seconds, he was out cold, limp in Marluxia's arms.

...

Zexion's ice blue eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding, pulses tearing their way through his skull. He groaned and sat up, lacing his fingers in his slate hair, kneading the sides of his head. "About time you woke up." The bluenette jumped at the voice, looking up to see Marluxia standing over him, his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as terror sank in, every muscle tensing up as he backed away. "Ah ah ah!" Marluxia said seizing his ankle and pulling him back down. "Can't have you falling off the table, now can we?" His smirk widened as his dark blue eyes looked up and down the boy's body, the lust in them apparent.

Zexion shivered from his gaze, pulling his robe tighter around him, keeping the fabric bunched up in his hands. "W-Where am I?" he whispered, voice shaking from fear.

"A cabin not too far from your house. Doesn't it look familiar dear?"

Zexion looked around the small room. He was sitting on a white table in the middle of the room. Knives and other assortments of surgeon's tools were placed in a neat row on a small metal table. The doors of the cabinets along the wall were coated in something that looked suspiciously like dried blood. The wooden door...his only means of escape, was bolted and padlocked in several places. He gulped. He HAD been here before. He tightly closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest, tears coming to his eyes.

"Now what's wrong with little Zexy, hmm?"

"P-Please let me go."

"Now, why on earth would I do that? Just so that blonde whore can have you?"

Zexion's head snapped up at these words, anger in his ice blue eyes. "He's not a whore! He's the love of my life!"

"Shut up." Marluxia slapped him across the face, a loud _pop_ echoing around the room. Zexion squeaked from the impact, holding his cheek. "You're mine now you little bitch. As it was always meant to be. Forget about him." He grabbed a knife from the table and pinned Zexion down, straddling him, holding the blade against his throat.

A swirling black and purple portal suddenly opened causing both of them to look up. An older man with long blonde hair stepped out, the portal closing behind him. His green eyes widened slightly as he grinned. "Starting the party without me Marluxia? How rude."

"Forgive me Vexen," Marluxia said looking back down at Zexion's terrified face. "I couldn't contain myself another second. The little emo just looks so fuckable." He ran his thumb over the Schemer's lips, smiling his malicious smile.

"Well, continue. I need to sharpen this scalpel."

Zexion opened his mouth to scream for help, but he couldn't get it to form words. The Assassin's evil grin widened as he said, "With pleasure." He untied the slate haired boy's robe, pulling it off his tiny body, leaving him naked under the pink haired man. Tears leaked out of the corners of the boy's eyes as Marluxia crushed their lips together. The blade dug into his shoulder as Marluxia gripped his arm and flipped him over. Zexion scrambled to get away and the Assassin growled in anger, pinning him down. Vines snaked up around the table from the floor, twisting around Zexion's ankles and wrists...ensuring he could go nowhere.

Zexion cried out as thorns dug into his pale flesh, blood trickling down his porcelain skin. "S-Stop!!" he finally managed to gasp out.

"No," Marluxia said piercing the skin on the Schemer's back, making a deep cut in the middle of his back. The slate haired teen cried out as the knife made more cuts, Marluxia marveling at the beauty of red on pale skin, almost like rose petals welted onto the boy's back. He bent down, licking one of the wounds, Zexion gasping at the stinging from his saliva in the cut. "Mmm. Your blood is so sweet."

The younger struggled against the vines, the thorns piercing his skin deeper, more of his blood dripping onto the white table. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He pressed his forehead against the table silently telling himself, _it'll be over soon_. He stopped struggling, his arms and legs limp in the restraints.

"I knew you'd give in eventually," Marluxia purred running his fingers down Zexion's spine. "You always do. You love this."

Zexion bit his lower lip to prevent himself from sobbing. _Demyx, please help_, he thought. Marluxia smoothed his hand over the boy's ass and said, "I think I will prep you this time. I feel like being generous."

_Well, at least it won't hurt as much this time_, Zexion thought, tears still running down his cheeks. He felt something sharp at his entrance and his eyes widened. "No wai-AHHH!!" His screamed ripped through his throat as the knife slid into him, cutting the tender muscles. "STOP PLEASE!! IT HURTS!!"

"No," Marluxia said pulling the blade out and thrusting it back into the boy to the handle.

Zexion screamed louder as his prostrate was cut into, blood spilling into his passage. Marluxia continued thrusting the knife in and out, "prepping him". Zexion sobbed louder with each thrust, his blood spilling onto the table. The Assassin watched, getting more and more aroused by the boy's screams of pain and the sight of his blood on the knife and still oozing from the wounds on his back. He finally withdrew the knife, Zexion breathing hard...his voice cracking from screaming as he called Marluxia every vile thing he could think of.

"Now that's not very nice," the pink haired man said plunging the knife into the Schemer's shoulder, tearing through the skin and muscles, stabbing so hard he hit bone. Zexion screamed, pain searing throughout his entire arm and halfway down his back. Marluxia withdrew the knife and licked the blood off the blade. He smiled and gripped the slate haired boy's hips, fingernails cutting into the pale flesh, as he lifted them up, forcing Zexion to sit on his knees, his arms still stretched out in front of him. The Assassin unzipped his jeans, freeing his erect member and positioned himself against the younger boy. Zexion didn't even have time to take a breath to scream before he thrust into the boy, ripping the cuts from the knife open more.

Zexion choked on his own saliva as he tried to scream, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands balled into fists as Marluxia started thrusting, slamming into his prostrate, causing more blood to pour out. Zexion gasped out with each thrust, trying to scream but found his voice wouldn't let him, his words nothing more than inaudible whispers.

He opened his eyes for a second to see knees on either side of his head. He looked up to see Vexen kneeling in front of him, unzipping his black pants. Zexion's eyes widened as he grabbed a handful of his slate hair, forcing him closer. "Open your mouth, you slut," the older man demanded, pressing the head of his erect penis against his lips. Zexion cringed and kept his mouth tightly closed, shivering at the feeling of pre-cum spreading on his lips. Vexen's green eyes narrowed in anger. He pinched the sides of the Schemer's jaw, forcing his mouth to open and thrust into the opening.

Zexion gagged at the intrusion, not use to someone just thrusting down his throat. He tried to cough, but couldn't, his breath robbed from him as Vexen moved in and out of his throat, stretching the tender skin out. "You still have that little mouth. So nice," the blonde man said moving against him. Zexion gagged as he forced himself deeper. "Your throat is as tight as ever, ah, very nice indeed."

"Heh, you should feel how tight his ass is. The inside soaked with blood is such a turn on," Marluxia said looking up at Vexen, smiling.

"Use your tongue Zexion," Vexen said, lightly stroking the boy's slate locks.

Zexion didn't move, breathing with difficulty through his nose, tears refusing to stop falling from his ice blue eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you, you little slut," the Academic warned, pulling on the slate hair. Zexion let out a muffled cry and began to slowly roll his tongue around the member in his mouth, pretending it was Demyx's so he wouldn't vomit. The slate haired teen pressed his tongue into the man's slit as he pulled back, lightly sucking on the head. Vexen groaned slightly and thrust back down Zexion's throat.

Marluxia dug his nails deeper into Zexion's hips, drawing blood as he moved against the boy as fast and rough as he possible could. He was starting to pant, but continued none the less, wanting to cause the Schemer as much pain as possible.

Vexen continued to stroke the boy's soft, slate hair. He suddenly gasped, releasing his seed in his mouth, the salty liquid filling his cheeks. "Swallow," he ordered, still in his mouth.

Zexion grimaced and swallowed, his whole body shuddering at the foul taste...it was nothing like the sweetness that was Demyx. He coughed, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth, dripping down onto the table mixed in with white liquid he didn't manage to swallow.

Vexen readjusted his pants and got down off the table, walking over to the knives and picking up a large scalpel. Marluxia grinned at this action and flipped Zexion over while he was still inside him, causing the teen to wince. The Assassin sat up, pulling the slate haired boy in his lap, making him ride him as he continued to thrust up, into the boy, the vines still around his wrists and ankles.

Vexen crawled back onto the table sitting behind Zexion. He looked at Marluxia, watching him get more and more flustered as his climax got closer. Zexion winced, his mouth open in a silent scream as hot liquid burst inside of him, burning the cuts, making his whole body shake from the pain. Marluxia gripped his upper arms, still not withdrawing from him, keeping him in his lap. Vexen smirked and moved closer, kissing Zexion's bloody, stabbed shoulder blade. He put a hand on the other shoulder, holding the scalpel out then slowing piercing the boy's skin, at the top his spine, right on his neck.

Zexion cried out, his voice squeaking, face contorting tightly from the pain of the blade. His nails dug into his palms. More and more tears poured down his cheeks. Marluxia leaned foward and claimed his bruised, swollen lips, sucking on the sweetness. He pulled away as Vexen slid the scalpel in until bone stopped him. He slowly pulled the blade down, cutting through muscles, veins and arteries, scraping the boy's spine in the process. Zexion couldn't stop screaming. Even if his voice was gone, he still screamed. Never in his life had he experienced so much pain. Vexen didn't stop until the blade was at his lower back...a huge gash right down the center of his back.

He handed Marluxia the scalpel who licked it clean. Vexen gripped Zexion's sides and pushed his hands away from each other, causing the gash to open, revealing blood, torn muscles, and white bone. He smirked and leaned in, licking his spine, biting one of the vertebras.

Zexion's eyes rolled back in his head. He was limp in Marluxia's arms, his tiny body shaking violently. The vines slowly unwound from his arms and legs, freeing him. His head lolled foward against Marluxia's shoulder. The pink haired man nodded at the blonde who stood on his knees, grabbing Zexion by the upper arms and pulling him up so Marluxia could pull himself out of him. Vexen let the slate haired boy fall foward on his stomach, his body still violently twitching. Marluxia stood and fixed his jeans. He marveled at the sight of the teen convulsing in a pool of his own blood. He laughed softly, bending down and kissing Zexion's temple. "By the time your lover finds you, you'll already be gone." He smiled at Vexen and the two men disappeared in a portal, leaving Zexion alone, blood still oozing out of his body, tiredness sinking in. He breathed deeply, trying to keep the breath in his body...knowing it was pointless. _I wish I could see Demyx_, he thought, _I want to tell him how much I love him_..._how much he means to me_...

...

"Come on Axy!! Burn it!!"

"I can't Demyx! The wood won't torch!" a red head said glaring at him with shocking green eyes.

"We have to get in there! Zexy's in trouble!!" the blonde-mulleted teen cried beating against the door of a small cabin he knew his husband was locked in. He woke up, several hours after Zexion had woken up to begin with...no sign of Zexion anywhere. There was only a single long stemmed red rose on the counter and any idiot knew what that meant.

"Demyx, it won't burn. I'm sorry. I want to get Zex out too, but nothing is working."

"It's locked isn't it? Roxas! Unlock it!!"

The younger blonde boy sighed, summoning a Keyblade and pointing it at the door. Within a few seconds, a lock clicked and the door swung open. Demyx ran inside and screamed. Axel and Roxas exchanged a quick look and hurried inside.

They were greeted with a strong odor of blood, Axel slipping and grabbing a hold of Roxas. He looked at the floor and saw it was coated with dark red liquid. All of the color left his face. Roxas wouldn't even budge. Axel slowly walked further in, allowing his eyes to adjust. Demyx was sitting on a red table, holding Zexion in his arms, sobbing so hard both of their bodies shook. Axel's eyes widened and he brought a hand to his mouth in shock as he took in the sight of Zexion's body. Demyx buried his face in his husbands slate hair, the ends dyed red from blood. He hugged him tightly, tears falling into the teen's hair, running down his face. Lifeless ice blue eyes stared back up at him. Demyx sobbed harder as he closed them, kissing his pale lips.

"Demyx," Axel whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," the blonde managed to whisper, clinging to Zexion's body tighter.

Axel opened his mouth to say something else, but Roxas stopped him, pulling him outside. "Call the cops," the petite blonde ordered, closing the door, giving the other blonde a minute.

Demyx smoothed Zexion's hair out of his face. "I love y-you. I'm s-sorry I couldn't protect y-you. I'm so s-sorry my precious N-Nightingale. Please f-forgive me. Come back! I'll n-never let anything h-h-hurt you a-again. Just come b-back."

* * *

_** A/N: I have nothing against Zexion, he's my favorite character and I cosplay as him all the time...just saying.  
Review please!! Thanks.**_


End file.
